leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Visage
Spirit Visage is a legendary item in League of Legends.Spirit Visage's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 700 |total = 2750 |t1 = }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Notes * Passive has no effect with abilities that grant health or other forms of temporary health, such as or shields. * Passive will not increase the amount of an allied heal used on you (eg ) nor any of your heals used on others. ** Your heals that can simultaneously affect both yourself and others (eg or ) will be increased for you but not for any allies. * This passive works well with any champion with life steal, spell vamp, or self-healing built in their kit. ** The increase self-healing stacks multiplicatively with other sources of increased healing such as , , and . ** A few noteworthy champions: , , , , , , , , , and . * 's passive stacks multiplicatively with . When below 25% health, the two combined increases self-healing by 32%. Patch history + + 375g = 2625g (from 2200g) * Health increased to 400 from 200. * Magic resist increased to 55 from 45. * Now grants +20 health regen per 5 seconds. V3.02: * Combine cost increased to 630g from 540g (total cost unchanged). * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. V1.0.0.153: * Fixed a bug where the item was healing for less than intended. V1.0.0.152: * Recipe changed: + + 540g = 2200g * Item cost increased to 2200g from 1550g. * Combine cost increased to 540 from 300. * Magic resist increased to 50 from 30. * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * Cooldown reduction increased to 15% from 10%. ** Cooldown reduction is no longer unique. * Passive healing bonus increased to 20% from 15%. V1.0.0.120: * Now increases regeneration from life steal and spell vamp. * Fixed a bug where it was granting too much bonus regeneration. V1.0.0.112: * Increased healing and regeneration effects reduced to 15% from 20%. V1.0.0.111: * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 12%. V1.0.0.107: * Recipe Changed: Now builds out of instead of , moved to legendary items. * Upgrade cost reduced to 300g from 375g. * Total cost increased to 1550g from 1250g. * Health increased to 250 from 200. V1.0.0.100: Remade * ** Recipe: + + 375g ** +30 magic resistance. ** +200 health. ** Unique passive: +12% cooldown reduction and increases your healing and regeneration effects on yourself by 20%. V1.0.0.94: * Healing and regeneration bonuses reduced to 20% from 25%. * Redesigned to give 200 health instead of 20 health regeneration per 5 seconds. Price increased accordingly. V1.0.0.82: * Healing and regeneration bonuses reduced to 25% from 30%. * Health regeneration per 5 increased from 18 to 20 as well. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost reduced to 500g from 650g. * Magic resistance reduced to 35 from 40. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to 650g from 550g. * Health regeneration reduced to 1% from . * Health regeneration proc. reduced to 40% life from 50% life. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Health regeneration reduced to from . June 6, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost reduced to 550 from 700. * Health regeneration reduced to from 2%. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Magic resistance reduced to 45 from 50. * Health regeneration reduced to 30 from 35. * Fixed a bug where certain item effects would persist past selling the item. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to 700g from 500g. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Cost of recipe increased to 500g from 250g. * Made 's effect unique. Alpha Week 7: * Health regeneration when under 50% increased to 2% from 1%. Alpha Week 2: * Adjusted health regeneration. }} References cs:Spirit Visage de:Geistessicht es:Apariencia Espiritual fr:Visage Spirituel pl:Oblicze Ducha zh:Spirit Visage Category:Legendary items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Magic resistance items